The present disclosure relates to displaying calendar view. Many electronic devices, e.g., mobile devices, or other computer systems, can display calendar views through the graphic user interfaces of the electronic devices. The calendar views can include daily calendar views that display a calendar for one day, and calendar views that display a plurality of days.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.